This specification relates to secure wireless networks.
Wireless networks are typically advantageous over their wired counterparts, because they eliminate the need for stringing lengths of wire around a network site. This is especially useful in a home or enterprise security system in which multiple surveillance cameras and various sensors may be strategically placed around, both inside and outside, the home or office. Wireless networks further have the advantage that they cannot be easily circumvented by merely cutting the wired connections to network devices.
One conventional technique for adding a new device to a home network requires user input to provide configuration information. For example, a user can purchase a wireless device that is, typically, initially configured as an access point (AP) device. The user can use their mobile device to identify this AP device on their WiFi network and enter a password. The wireless device/AP device requests configuration information from the user of the mobile device, for example, a home router network service set identifier “SSID” and password. The user provides the requested information through the mobile device using an appropriate application. The wireless device/AP device is rebooted as a client device. An association is then made and the IP device is coupled to the home network.